User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Sequel (29)
Chapter #29: Birth at a Funeral Two days passed since grandma Munchel died from natural causes, and her funeral is today. I took the day off from school to attend it. I got dressed in all white (which was requested by grandma Munchel herself), and met up with my parents (also wearing white). My mom sobbed for the loss of her own mother. "Are we ready to go?" My dad asked us both. "Let's go, grandma is waiting." I said in a dispondent tone. Though grandma was born in England, my mom's side of the family decided to creamate her, took her ashes to the states, and scattered them on the Hudson River, in New York City. After a three hour car ride to New York City, my family went to the funeral home where the service was held. I met up with my cousins Mikey, Leanna, and Robert. All three attend a boarding school in Oxford, and they're not Goths like me. "Malice I didn't know you would wear white." Mikey snobbishly said. "Well everyone one is wearing the color." I remarked. "She's got us there." Leanna said. Then the priest and the funeral director came out of the room that had my grandma's urn was in. They both ushered the guests for the funeral service. I sat down next to my parents in the third row. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of one Penelope Munchel." The priest exclaimed to those in attendance, "She was a kind, caring woman that made those she loved." After the service we all gathered onto the Brooklyn Bridge, for her ashes to be scattered. My uncle Drew was the one that scattered the ashes. "Rest in Peace." I whispered. Then after that we went to the Plaza Hotel's ballroom for the wake. Just then my mom felt a little jolt, rushing down her body, and after that my dad saw her water broke. It was a sign that my mom is going into labor. "Mortimer it's time." My mom said in a huff. I got out my phone and dialed 911, for an ambulance to show up. "911 what's your emergency?" The operator said the standard response. "My mom is going into labor, Were at the Plaza Hotel." I said over the phone. "We'll send someone over." The operator said. After I called, I put my phone back in my pocket and assisted my mom. By giving her a bucket of ice from the buffet table. "Is there a doctor in the house!?" My dad shouted to the crowd. "I'm a doctor." My uncle Zachery exclamed, he went to his little sister with delivery until the ambulance got here. After a couple of minutes, the baby was delivered on April 8th, at 3:29pm, "It's a boy!" He shouted to my family members. Just then the EMS crew placed my mom on the gurney, with my baby brother. Later on in the maternity ward, my mom was holding my brother in her arms. while me and my dad were on each side. Then a nurse came in. "Have you decided on a name?" She asked. "How about Mortimer James Blackraven II." My mom said as the nurse jotted down the name. "How about I call you Chaos." I said thinking of a nickname I would call him, as Mortimer Jr. smiled. Category:Blog posts